


Campfire Stories

by DLTomes



Series: Storyteller Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith mention his father, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: By defending Lotor in the Quintessence field and sacrificing the Castle of Lions, it will take a while for the Lions to recharge. So, what better way to tell a campfire story.





	Campfire Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new. And, this my first time posting something on Ao3. So, enjoy.

After the battle against Lotor, then sacrifice the Castle of Lions. The team take a break and set camp for tonight. Once they finish, nighttime came and Lance decided a camp story for one night.

And, as usual, Lance pick a scare-story to the group. Which, freak Hunk out.

"When the five people went inside the old, abandoned house," Lance began his story, only got disturbed from Hunk. "Then,-"

"Lance! Please, stop!" Hunk couldn't handle scare-story. "Can we pick a different one, please?"

"Come on, Hunk." Lance became irritated. "I'm only getting started it. Can't you waited until I finish?"

"No way, Lance." Hunk objected. "Your stories are scarier for me. I still got nightmare from the last one in the Garrison, it got three months for me to sleep. So, no. I will not listen anymore frighten stories from you."

"I'm sure we can think of a better camp story," Allura a suggest. "One without the horror and stuff."

"Fine, take away the fun stuff." Lance scoffed. "How can we tell a camp story with no fright?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it." Pidge adjust her glasses. "Who knows, someone around here must have a good story, one that doesn't scare someone."

"I have one." a familiar voice got their attention. Which, to be Keith, as he explains. "But I don't know if you guys want to hear it?"

"That depends." Lance narrow his eyes. "Is it good?"

"I'll let you guys be the judge of that." He grins at Lance's replied. "If that's O.K.?"

With no response, Keith explains before he tells the story. "This story was created by my father once I was young. It has been my favorite one since I was young. It's a young boy from two different worlds.

And, a mother he wants to be with, has lost her memory of her earlier life."

"That's sound sad, Keith." Romelle sound bother. "We understand you don't want to, right?"

Everyone nodded as they agree. But Keith doesn't mind as he begins to tell. "It starts with two nations. One from noble races and the others are secret races that live in the forest." 

* * *

 

_**A few hours later,** _

"And, so the young boy's father died but his mother was taking by her people." As Keith was closes of ending his story as the group was absorbed by the story. "Only to find they erase her memory of him and his father."

Seeing the expressions on the other faces, Keith can tell they are glued to it. Keith's happy, then continue his story. But before he did, Lance stop as he spoke.

"Why did they do that?" Lance wondered. "Don't they know she has a child?"

Keith's smile turns into a frown. "No, they didn't."

Everyone become confused. And, wondered what he means.

"Keith, what are you saying?" Allura looks concern as everyone is.

"How can they have not learned of her child?"

"It's because she didn't tell them," Keith explained. "She didn't tell them because she doesn't want. She knows her people and her family won't accept them. They not from the same nations."

"So, not only she runs away," Allura figure as she tries to hold her tears. "But she didn't tell them of her child. She keeps him a secret to her people. How sad."

"Yeah, she did," Keith confirms.

"So, what happens to the boy?" Hunk wondered as he the concern as Allura. "Not to mention, his father's people. Are they anger?"

"I'm getting to it." Keith restarts his tale as the others listen. "Once he finds out they erase his mother's memories. He and his father's people left. And, start to create their own world."

Keith's expression remains solid as he sees the other's own expression.

"But the boy couldn't leave his mother. He's only relative."

"What, a sweet kid." Lance awed on the boy's wish. "What did he do?

Did he stay as he watches his people leave? Or, did he visit his mom as he comes and goes?"

"He stays with his mother." He simply replied. "But she got remarry to the person her parent chose for her as her husband. Which, they got a baby girl as their only child."

"So, what happens next?" Pidge wondered. "That can't be the end, isn't it?"

"Yes and no." Keith mutter. "He made a vow to protect his mother's new family. Even, it's the cost of his life."

They become speechless until Coran speak. "What happened to his father's people? Did he see them again?"

"He did," Keith grin at his response. "For they give him something."

"What is it, then?" Lance got glue to the story as he wondered.

"I don't remember." Keith becomes sad as he forgot. He sees the scowl on their faces as he realized they're disappointed. "I know it's a black stone. And, it has magical power."

"What power does it have, Keith?" Romelle got curious. "Is it powerful?"

"Again, I haven't got a clue." He admits as he explains."It has been a long time since I shared this story with anyone."

Before Lance can respond, Coran got before him. "Okay, then. Enough story for tonight. Off to bed, now."  
Without hesitating, the other obey and head to their lions to sleep.

And, while they are asleep, they got curious about Keith's story. They wondered what's the rest of the ending? Not to mention, what's the stone's power and how can it connected to his father power. Keith's story is a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please tell me.


End file.
